


《化猫》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: 朴珍荣在林在范的梦里，以及所有关于爱的念头里。





	《化猫》

化猫

 

*伉俪

 

-  
林在范一开始就察觉到这该是一个荒诞的梦。

 

朴珍荣穿着淡紫色的连衣裙，演唱会上穿过的那条。俏皮的齐耳短发，为了固定假发而戴上的发箍或是蝴蝶结全都消失了，取而代之的是一对毛茸茸的猫耳朵。会动的猫耳朵。

 

林在范梗了梗喉头，颤巍巍叫了声，珍荣阿。

 

“朴珍荣”向他走过来，裙摆和发丝一起自然地摆动，一根尾巴从裙底钻出来，摇摇晃晃地搭在了林在范的腿上。

 

准确地说应该是“珍荣”带着毛茸茸的尾巴直接坐在了他的腿上。比这更匪夷所思的是，腿上的小孩儿亲昵地伸出舌尖舔了舔他的耳朵，软软绵绵地叫他，“阿爸，我是nora呀。”

 

声音黏在耳朵上，轻轻柔柔却荡起酥麻的电流，钻进林在范的四肢百骸。

 

“阿爸没有给我带牛奶吗？”顶着珍荣脸的猫咪一点也不羞愧地坦荡荡叫着林在范爸爸，圆眼睛近在咫尺，说着牛奶时还咂了咂嘴唇，眼睛更是亮得发光。

 

林在范下意识往后仰了一点，说话变得结结巴巴，没…没有…

 

骗我的吧！“朴珍荣”一下子嘟起嘴巴，用手撑在了林在范腿上，把距离再一次拉近到危险的境况。

 

林在范在那双漆黑如墨的眼珠里看见自己，下一秒就听见朴珍荣柔软的声线伴着他轻柔的触摸——

 

“找到阿爸的牛奶啦。”

 

-  
林在范猛地睁开眼。他躺在一张纯白色的大床上。四周的寝具都漂浮在空中，他费了一点力气撑起身来，想了想该怎么站起来…身体就自动顺应着他的想法站起来了。

 

又一个梦。

 

房间外面发出了一点声响，他循着声音走出去，看见了一个漂浮着的广阔厨房，有一个人坐在空中的椅子上喝着牛奶。

 

牛奶？

 

那人转过头来，猫耳朵在墨黑的头发上灵活地抖了抖，他还穿着一件林在范非常眼熟的，应该就是属于林在范的宽大的纯黑衬衫，下面不着寸缕，只有一根猫尾巴从宽松的衬衫下摆露出来。

 

还是珍荣。不对，也可能是Kunta、Odd……林在范咽了一口口水，把眼神从高处晃荡的雪白双腿上拉回来。

 

“哥。”朴珍荣喊他，他只能又盯着他仔细地看了，这么叫他的话看来真的是他的忙内没错，抱着椅背可怜兮兮地看着他，“哥不上来吗？”

 

他的双膝跪在椅子上，尾巴讨好般摇来摇去，所产生的震动令衬衫拉开一些弧度，露出一点形状美好的臀肉，其他的春意藏在宽大衣衫下的阴影里，只有赤裸的双腿延伸出去，供人欣赏。

 

林在范第一次这么讨厌自己这件衣服的宽大。

 

下一秒朴珍荣就从高空中坠落到他的怀中，轻飘飘得像是一根羽毛。朴珍荣一脸惊讶，而后了然地用脸颊蹭了蹭林在范的脖颈。猫耳上的绒毛令林在范鼻子发痒。就在他怀里的朴珍荣也令他痒。

 

伶仃的锁骨从领口里跳脱出来，总是遮掩的皮肤白到闪烁，男孩子嗓音清清亮亮，像是在唱一首歌，

 

“原来哥想我到这里呀。”

 

-  
阿嚏！

 

林在范被闷在鼻腔里的一个喷嚏震醒。

 

床头柜上只有朦朦胧胧的一盏小夜灯，光线昏暗轻柔。身边人的呼吸声均匀绵长，是熟睡的样子。

 

林在范有点发懵。

 

他大概记得他和珍荣做了一个睡前的放送，结束的时间太迟了。两个人睡眼朦胧硬撑着坐在床上看着工作人员忙忙碌碌地收拾着拍摄器材，然后就迷迷糊糊都睡着了。

 

打喷嚏是因为空调开得太低了吧……

 

他侧过身去看朴珍荣的睡颜。毫无设防的样子。

 

之前为了照顾不太适应的荣宰，珍荣让他们一起睡，自己住到了狭窄的隔间里去。现在换了新宿舍，除了忙内们，每个人都是一间。而在外演出时，两个人也尽量分开到不同房间去照顾其他成员们。

 

确实，他和珍荣很久没有睡在一起了。

 

还带着妆呢。睡着时嘴唇依然嘟着，红艳艳的，纤长的睫毛柔软地低垂，像在眼睛上停着一只蝶。真好看呀我的珍荣。

 

睡王子。

 

那么这到底是在梦里呢还是在现实呢。

 

如果说是在梦里，鼻息未免也太真实了。可如果是在现实中……

 

偏偏躺在一个猫形枕头上，偏偏枕头上是猫的图案。

 

朴珍荣穿着长袖的灰色卫衣，乖乖巧巧地缩成一个团，侧躺在他身边。头上还好好戴着卫衣的兜帽，底下端端正正地系着绳结。

 

如果里面有对儿猫耳朵呢？林在范的思想正向危险边缘滑去。

 

帽子里只露出了一点儿刘海。林在范侧着，用左手去摸索了下绳结。怎么都不可能凭一只手打开阿…阿对了还有猫尾巴呢……

 

林在范视野向下，两个人盖着的小毯子早被蹬到地上了。

 

珍荣团成团子的样子，屁股自然撅着，睡裤松松垮垮，露出一点腰间的皮肤，在昏暗的灯光下面泛着哑光的象牙白。

 

总觉得睡裤有点鼓……说不定有呢？而且珍荣睡得好熟……

 

自然人林在范决定跟随自己的心，伸出了他的手。

 

首先先触摸到了腰部。皮肤温温热热，等下还是去把毯子捡回来好了，待会儿珍荣就该冷了，说不定也要打喷嚏呢。

 

林在范再靠近一些，把手往下伸去。

 

唔手感真好……触觉反馈给他臀部形状优美，臀肉很饱满，所以才鼓鼓的呀……太好了没有猫尾巴我终于没在做什么奇怪的梦了……

 

“哥干嘛摸我……”

 

林在范立马收回了手，朴珍荣还没彻底醒过来，声音里鼻音浓浓的，像小孩子含了一颗糖，撒娇似的。

 

林在范瞬间祈祷自己在做奇怪的梦。

 

至少梦能醒，朴珍荣也不会记得他哥摸过他屁股…

 

朴珍荣抬起一只手揉揉眼睛，看来是半醒了，嘟嘟囔囔地，“做梦了吗？”林在范借坡下驴，赶紧嗯了一声。

 

朴珍荣于是重新闭上眼，十分体贴地伸手拍拍林在范的腰背，“拍一拍就很快睡着了哦。”

 

林在范这才放心下来。

 

但朴珍荣游移而下的手，准确无误地停在了他起了反应的下身上。

 

男孩儿梦呓般的话语让他似乎又回到了不断重复的梦境之中——

 

“哥如果也像刚刚在梦里那样叫我的话，我就帮哥摸一摸哦。”

 

_  
“珍荣阿”

 

 

-Fin-


End file.
